His Punishment
by Annie0801
Summary: Eric has committed an unforgivable act. Tris is determined to punish him for his transgressions. Eric learns the hard way that there will always be consequences to his actions. Rated M for mature themes.


**My apologies to all of my followers of His Addiction but I am having trouble crafting the story to my satisfaction. I will continue to work on it and will get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. In the meantime, this one-shot came to mind and I thought I would share it with you as a thank you for your patience. Enjoy.**

 **As always, I do not own Divergent and all rights to Vernoica Roth. As some of my fellow writers say, she created these wonderful characters. I just like to play with them.**

Tris smirked at the flabbergasted expression on Eric's face. He didn't think she had the backbone to follow through on the promise to administer his punishment that he had so rightly earned from his unforgivable actions. She stood up from the chair and stalked towards him with a predatory look in her eyes. He struggled against the restraints that had his arms immobilized against the chair he sat in. Eric spread his legs around the chair in an attempt to scoot it backwards and away from the menacing looking woman that was approaching him at an achingly slow pace. Unfortunately in his hurry, he caught one leg of the chair on a slightly elevated floor board, lost his balance and tipped backwards. A loud thud echoed throughout the room and Eric let out a grunt upon impact. After catching his breath, a scowl formed on his face at the sight of an amused Tris straddling his body, her hands on her hips. She raised her left leg and lowered it, resting her six-inch heeled boot on his heaving chest.

"Go ahead. Do it. Get is over with." Eric sneered at Tris as he glared at her with his signature ice-cold, steel-grey eyes in a last ditch effort of intimidation. Tris tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow at him. Eric scoffed at the expression on her face; his confidence growing at the idea that his façade was having its desired effect on the woman that towered over him. "That's what I thought. You don't have the guts to do it." His words had little impact on Tris and only made her more determined to follow through on his punishment.

Tris applied slight pressure as she slowly slid her boot down his chest which earned a hiss from the man lying beneath her. She bent down and sat on Eric's still heaving chest. As Tris brought forth the hand she held behind her back, Eric caught a glimpse of something shiny. He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to identify the object. Tris noticed Eric eyeing the object and decided to satisfy his insatiable Eruadite curiosity. Eric's eyes widened as Tris revealed the object to him: a knife. It was not just any knife. He recognized it as the knife he kept hidden between his mattresses in case of an attack while he slept; the very knife given to him by the only woman he ever loved.

Tris twirled it between her fingers before she raised her hand and slammed it down, penetrating the wood beside his head. She laughed at the expression on Eric's face before leaning over and whispering in his ear. "I have no intention of stopping until you have been punished for your actions. I want to watch you squirm and beg for mercy."

Eric huffed at her statement. "Never!" he scoffed at her. He refused to concede and give her the satisfaction of begging. He had never begged before in his life and he wasn't about to start now, despite his dire predicament.

"We'll see." Tris replied as she stood up and put the plan for punishment into motion. She pulled the embedded knife from the floor and positioned herself between Eric's legs that were spread eagle around the chair legs. Applying enough pressure to get Eric's attention, Tris pressed the tip of the blade against the fabric that covered his manhood and slowly drug is down his length until she reached his ball sac.

Eric hissed at Tris' movements. "You…wouldn't...dare." He spat through gritted teeth toward her.

Tris locked her eyes with Eric's as she all but salivated while thinking about her next action. "You are in no position to test my limits at the moment." She gave him a devious smile before she sunk the blade into the fabric. Eric's mouth fell open in shock that Tris actually followed through with the plan. The sensation of the cold metal of the blade against skin caused him to gasp. The sound of material ripping resonated throughout the room as Tris sliced open the material that covered Eric's most prized possessions, his cock and balls. Eric raised his head from the floor in an attempt to see what Tris was going to do next. His head lulled back to the floor when he felt her wrap a hand around his dick and glide her tongue from the base to the tip while she gently massaged his balls with her other hand.

"Mmmm. Baby you always taste so good." Tris growled as she licked away the bead of pre-cum before she wrapped her lips around his hardening member.

Eric wrapped his hands around the chair and squeezed until his knuckles turned white while Tris continued her ministrations on his manhood. He tried to buck his hips upward but to no avail as Tris held them down. Eric felt that familiar tingle building in his gut when his dick hit the back of her throat causing her to swallow to relax her gag reflex. Tris could tell he was close by his hardness and began humming. She knew the vibrations would be enough to push him over the edge. After a few more strokes in her mouth, Eric released a feral roar as he came. Tris greedily swallowed every drop he expelled and continued to move him in and out of her mouth while he rode out his orgasm. She only stopped when he began to soften. Eric looked at her through half lidden eyes as she wiped her mouth with her fingers and sucked them clean. At the sight of her enjoyment of his taste, his eyes pupils dilated with lust and his dick began to twitch back to life.

"Babe, that was incredible." Eric slurred. Tris smiled at the compliment and pressed her lips to his before she helped him roll onto his side and then to his knees so he could maneuver himself upright into the chair. "Take these fucking cuffs off of me so I can put my hands on you."

Eric gave Tris a questioning look as she shook her head no. Never having his need to touch her suppressed before, his pride was momentarily overshadowed by desire. "Please, Baby. I need to touch you" he begged her.

"You haven't received your punishment yet." She replied.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I thought being handcuffed to the chair was my punishment while you gave me a blow job."

Tris released a laugh from deep within her belly at the notion that he was going to get out of his predicament so easily. "Oh no my love, the handcuffs are only part of your punishment. The blow job was for my enjoyment even though you reaped some benefit from it too. This is just the beginning. What you did is inexcusable and you must pay for your indiscretions."

"How am I supposed to make retribution with my hands still cuffed to the chair?"

Tris smirked at him before leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. "Don't worry, Baby. You will but the cuffs stay on. It's your punishment. You can only look, no touching allowed." She smiled evilly as she whispered this in his ear.

"Tris, please anything but that. You know I will go insane if I can't touch you." Eric whined.

"I know this is a harsh way to teach you a lesson, but it's the only way I can be sure you won't make the same mistake again." With that said Tris took a step back from Eric and turned away from him so that her back was towards him. She unzipped her black leather skirt and slowly slid it down her legs to reveal lacy, black crotch-less panties and a garter belt attached to black fishnet stockings. Tris slowly turned back towards Eric and unzipped her jacket to reveal a matching lacy, black bra. Eric's mouth fell open at the vision of his wife in her lingerie. Even after five years of marriage, his desire for her only continued to escalate.

Tris was pleased that her attire had elicited the desired effect as his member now stood at attention for her. Eric licked his lips as his wife removed her bra, pinched and pulled her nipples into hardened buds with one hand while the other slipped between her folds and began caressing her bundle of nerves. Eric's knuckles were once again turning white from his fingers clenching around the chair. His inability to touch her was almost too much to withstand. After a few minutes of pleasuring herself, Tris pulled her fingers away and stroked her husband's erection with her wetness. Once she was satisfied that Eric was sufficiently coated, she straddled his lap, grasped his manhood and slowly lowered herself onto him. Eric moaned at the sensation of being encased in his wife. While Tris remained still and enjoyed the length and thickness of her husband, Eric opened his mouth as an invitation to suckle his wife's juices from her fingers. Tris took sympathy on her husband's incapability to touch her. She knew how much he enjoyed her taste and gently placed her fingers in his mouth as a small peace offering for keeping him restrained. The feel of Eric's tongue swirling around her fingers sent a shiver down Tris' spine as she arched into Eric and rubbed her hardened nipples against his chest. A moan escaped Eric's mouth at the feel of her breasts pressed against him. Tris began to slowly rock her hips. Eric leaned forward and nipped at her pulse point knowing it would cause her to become more aggressive in her movements. When Tris changed her rhythm, Eric was more than happy to meet her with a thrust of his own every time she crashed down on him. Tris walls began to spasm and with a few more thrusts from her husband she screamed his name in ecstasy as they clamped down around him.

"Fuck." Eric cried out at the sensation and continued to thrust into Tris. "Don't stop, Baby." he ordered through gritted teeth in an attempt to prolong her orgasm. Tris obeyed her husband's command and slipped her fingers between her folds and ferociously rubbed her throbbing bundle while twisting her nipples with her other hand. Eric continued to pound into her as her walls milked his cock forcing him towards his own orgasm. Tris screamed until her throat became to dry to speak as she reveled in the feeling of her sustained orgasm. Tris managed to choke out Eric's name once more before she grabbed onto the bottom of the chair and sank down onto him one last time. The pressure forced Eric deeper into her than ever before and being buried so far in his wife forced Eric to scream Tris' name at the indescribable feel of his seed releasing into her. The twitching and throbbing of her husband's delicious manhood so deep into her caused Tris to experience the most intense orgasm in her life.

Eric fell back against the chair as Tris slumped against him from exhaustion. They always had a very healthy, intense and extremely satisfying sex life but somehow tonight trumped it all. Eric planted soft kisses along Tris' neck and collar bone until she recovered enough to remove his shackles.

"I love you Mrs. Coulter." Eric said as he scooped up his wife and carried her to their bedroom where he gently laid her down. He crawled into bed next to her and snuggled against her.

"I love you too Mr. Coulter." His incredibly sated wife replied. "What did you learn from your punishment?" She asked with a yawn.

"I will never forget our anniversary again." Eric replied with a demeanor of a child who had just been scolded. Tris gently patted Eric's cheek and placed chaste kiss on his lips in approval of his statement.

Eric had definitely learned his lesson that night. The excruciating ache to touch his wife while they made love was unbearable. It was something he never wanted to experience ever again. Just as Eric was about to drift off to sleep, Tris whispered "I knew you would beg." It took him a moment to process his wife's words.

"I did not." He proudly proclaimed.

Tris smirked and suggested that he recount the events of the evening. As he mulled it over in his foggy mind, his body stiffened at the realization that she was right. Refusing to give his wife the satisfaction of acknowledging her victory, Eric huffed as he pulled his wife closer to himself while Tris sighed and smiled to herself at her husband's stubbornness.


End file.
